kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Affidavit Justice
Affidavit Justice was the sixth episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 131st overall episode in the series. Co-written by Kevin James and Rock Rueben, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on October 29, 2003. Synopsis Doug pretends to work at Carrie's law firm to play on the company's softball team. Storyline The partners of Carrie's law firm ask Doug to be a ringer on their company team, but he's all too convincing as a lawyer, aw well. Meanwhile, after tracing his ancestry, Arthur believes his great-grandfather was a slave owner as he begins to feel uneasy around Deacon when he finds out that his ancestors may havee slaves, as he then makes it his own personal mission to correct things with Deacon on his ancestor's behalf. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt, Nicole Sullivan and Gary Valentine all are credited, but are absent from the episode. *Doug pretends to be a lawyer in order to play on the softball team of Carrie's work. When confronting Carrie with this, she says that he could pass for a number of professions, but not a lawyer. In this list, she mentions that Doug could pass for a mall security guy. In 2009, Kevin James played a member of New Jersey Mall Security in the movie Paul Blart: Mall Cop) *The title of this 2003 episode, "Affidavit Justice", is a pun on the name of David Justice. David Justice was a professional baseball player in the MLB (Major League Baseball) until 2002, the year before this episode aired. This episode centers on Doug's baseball "career" with Carrie's law firm team. *In this episode Carrie tells Doug he is not convincing as a lawyer. She says he is more convincing as a mall security guard. Years later Kevin James would play the role of Mall security cop Paul Blart in 2 movies. *The theme to the NBC-TV legal drama series L.A. Law (1986-1994) is featured in this episode. Both Dakin Matthews and Jerry Stiller, who play the respective fathers to Kevin James and Leah Remini on this show, guest starred on "L.A. Law." Connections ;References *''L.A. Law'' (NBC-TV series) - While playing baseball with a team of lawyers, Doug fantasizes that he himself is a lawyer. His fantasy sequence is a spoof of the television show "L.A. Law". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Get Down Tonight (uncredited) - Written by Richard Finch and Harry Wayne Casey and performed by KC & The Sunshine Band '' *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *Theme Song from L.A. Law (TV show) - (uncredited) - Instrumental - This theme song plays as Doug fantasizes that he is a lawyer. Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Kerry Aissa as 3rd Baseman *Joseph R. Brown as 1st Baseman (as Joseph Brown) *Roland Kickinger as Vin (uncredited) *Michael Kostroff as Mr. Thompson *Michael C. Mahon as Mr. Rogers *Victor Raider-Wexler as Mr. Kaplan (Carrie's boss) *Todd Sandler as Bruce Pibb More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes